There's nothing that I wouldn't do
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nosso vínculo não é explicável por nada conhecido neste planeta e, desconfio eu, nem no céu e no inferno eles nos compreendem. Wincest, tag para o 9x01


**THERE'S NOTHING THAT I WOULDN'T DO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Feita para Concurso NFF V/2013, Songfic

Categoria: Supernatural, Wincest, Slash, MxM relationship, Tag para o episódio 9x01, Dean's POV, Missing Scene e viagem da minha mente, Música: Adele, Make you feel my love.

Advertência: Sofrimento emocional.

Oneshot, completa, R

Resumo: Nosso vínculo não é explicável por nada conhecido neste planeta e, desconfio eu, nem no céu e no inferno eles nos compreendem.

Beta-reader: Shakal.

Dedicatória: Para Mary SPN porque ela mencionou no twitter que gostaria de ler algo do ponto de vista de Dean Winchester e eu resolvi escrever já pedindo desculpas se não estiver muito inspirado.

**ONESHOT**

Uma vez eu já estive aqui... Em pé, ou sentado, ou encostado à parede. Quantas vezes eu estive exatamente assim: esperando você voltar para mim, Sam.

Como não lembrar da primeira vez em que você morreu, nos meus braços? Meu acordo com o demônio?

A dor era tão presente quanto é hoje, só que dessa vez você não morreu, ainda. Os médicos não sabem o que fazer, eu não sei o que fazer e tudo parece uma espiral de sofrimento sem fim.

O prognóstico que o médico me deu não poderia ser pior. Você está em coma, provavelmente ficará vivo ligado a máquinas mas estará morto. Sabe o que mais o médico me disse? Que você está nas mãos de Deus.

Que Deus?

Aquele que nos deixou aqui com o apocalipse? Com os leviatãs?

Uma enfermeira quis me consolar. Já imaginou a cena, Sammy? Eu sendo consolado? Como se pudesse haver qualquer coisa que pudesse ser dita que tivesse esse poder.

Faz algum tempo que ninguém entra aqui e somente ouço os sons do hospital. Os inúmeros barulhos de alarme de monitores cardíacos, de gente correndo de um lado para o outro tentando salvar outro alguém. Eu nem consigo ouvir meu coração, Sam, porque ele está aí com você e não sei se o quero de volta se for para ele ficar sozinho no meu peito.

O que eu faço agora, Sam? Quanto sangue e lágrimas eu ainda vou ter que derramar por você? Nem sei se há mais nada dentro de mim além de dor. Quantos gritos de excruciante desespero eu ainda vou ter que dar no meio do nada, revoltado porque minha vida não é nada sem você nela?

Não existo sem você, Sammy. Não quero sobreviver a você. Eu aguentei firme quando todo mundo se foi, mas você não pode me deixar aqui, de novo. Eu sei que já fomos separados antes, mas agora... Não há ninguém, mais ninguém, lá fora. Não posso pedir apoio a Bobby, nem a Ellen, ou Jo. Castiel? Não sei por onde ele anda. Não sei sequer se está vivo. Todo mundo morre, Sam. Eu não quero ver você morrer de novo.

Nosso vínculo não é explicável por nada conhecido neste planeta e, desconfio eu, nem no céu e no inferno eles nos compreendem.

Então fui fazer algo que eu reaprendi faz um tempinho. Eu fui rezar. Eu tive a coragem de entrar numa capela e implorar por Castiel. Até mesmo disse que não estava zangado com ele, que não importava o que ele tivesse feito, ou não tivesse feito. A gente sempre deu jeito em tudo, não é mesmo?

Ele não veio.

Não sei se alguma prece adianta, mas o fato de eu saber que existem anjos já é um avanço. Será que orar, pedir clemência ao tal Deus, vai ajudar? Alguma coisa ainda adianta nesse mundo demente?

Sabe como eu sou. Fiquei zangado pra caramba. Mandei o mundo se danar e fiz um alerta angelical. Eu sou Dean Winchester e preciso de ajuda e joguei com a única coisa que me resta: minha palavra. Prometi ajudar de volta quem pudesse ajudar você, irmãozinho. E chorei. Mandei meu orgulho às favas e chorei, por você.

Se vai dar certo? Ainda não sei. Estou ficando sem opções aqui, se é que algum dia já as tive.

Seria irônico rezar por que um demônio razoável venha nos ajudar? Ah, creio que seria quase impossível, pois não há ninguém nas encruzilhadas para eu fazer outro sinistro pacto. Sabia disso? Ah, claro, eu tentei. Está pensando que sou algum novato? Ninguém respondeu.

Eu só quero poder abraçar você de novo e dizer o quanto meu mundo só faz sentido com você nele, Sammy. Gosto de vê-lo ao meu lado no Impala, gosto de sentar no capô do carro nas noites estreladas e beber cerveja falando sobre tudo e coisa alguma, adoro ouvir sua implicância com tudo e nada e, acima de tudo, eu o amo com tudo que tenho e não sei como fazer para demonstrar isso a você no estado em que você está.

**When the rain is blowing in your face**

**And the whole world is on your case**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

**Quando a chuva está soprando em seu rosto**

**E o mundo inteiro está dentro de sua 'caixa'**

**Eu poderia oferecer-lhe um caloroso abraço**

**Pra fazer você sentir o meu amor**

Você se lembra de quando soltamos fogos de artifício no quatro de julho e você ficou positivamente encantado? Eu quero que você sinta isso de novo, irmãozinho.

Eu sempre tentei estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Quando você teve que matar Madison eu até mesmo quis estar no seu lugar para poupar sua dor e agora... Sinto-me inútil e sem propósito. Para quem eu vou dar todo esse amor, Sammy? Quem vai me socar quando eu fizer besteira? Quem vai me costurar, colocar meu ombro no lugar, aguentar minhas ressacas e cantar desafinadamente comigo alguma música velha e incrível?

O mais importante? Para quem vou cozinhar, preparar sopas, sorrir e enxugar todas as lágrimas? Para quem vou dar meu melhor abraço e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem se você não estiver aqui, nos meus braços, na minha vida?

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**

**Quando a sombra da noite e as estrelas aparecerem**

**And there is no one there to dry your tears**

**E não houver ninguém para enxugar suas lágrimas**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**Eu poderia te abraçar por um milhão de anos**

**To make you feel my love**

**Pra fazer você sentir meu amor**

Será que você está lutando para voltar, irmãozinho? Será que não está cansado demais de tudo isso e apenas quer ir para a tal luz que dizem que surge quando vamos morrer? Eu quero tanto que você ache que ainda vale a pena estar comigo, Sam.

Queria dizer que eu compreendo o quão difícil eu posso ser, o quão complicados nós e nosso amor somos, mas que eu sempre estarei lá, ou aqui, em qualquer lugar, para você. Nossas brigas e separações nunca foram sobre causarmos mal um ao outro e sempre foram sobre sobrevivermos a toda a desgraceira que essa nossa vida é e eu venci, nós vencemos, contra todas as apostas. Conseguimos crescer e até acho que presto para alguma coisa, desde que você esteja perto de mim.

Você era um molecote sem graça e fracote e agora acho que é muito maior e mais forte que eu e me orgulho disso, sabia? Acho sensacional você ser tão perigoso quanto o bote de uma cascavel e ainda conseguir ficar todo meloso por causa de coisas tão absurdas quanto uma lambida na cara de um cachorro qualquer.

Acho que nunca contei a você que sua crença em anjos me manteve preocupado em não destruir a sua visão infantil e doce do céu com meu total ceticismo quanto a toda essa coisa de rezar e ser ouvido.

Você já decidiu se eu valho a pena o bastante para você lutar e voltar para mim?

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**

**Eu sei que você ainda não se decidiu**

**But I would never do you wrong**

**Mas saiba que eu nunca lhe faria mal**

**I've known it from the moment that we met**

**Eu sei disso desde que nos conhecemos**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong**

**Em minha mente, não há dúvidas, eu sei o lugar onde você pertence**

Não gosto dessas lágrimas ridículas que caem pelo meu rosto. Eu sempre fui o "senhor durão" e pretendo continuar assim, mas eu não consigo evitar chorar por sua causa e, ora, você sabe que eu sou um chorão toda vez que você está no meio de alguma desgraça. Você fica lá, dando palmadinhas nas minhas costas e eu... Eu choro. Deve ser alguma disfunção orgânica absurda.

Não sei quanto tempo faz que estou aqui velando seu sono. Ou seu coma. Eu faria qualquer coisa se soubesse que iria dar certo. Eu já não fiz de tudo por você?

Já morri por você. E não me arrependo. Jamais irei me maldizer ou me arrepender de tudo que já fiz por você, Sammy.

Não me arrependo de nada do que já fiz por nós dois, nosso amor, a família que nos restou: eu e você.

**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**

**Eu passaria fome, seria espancado**

**I'd go crawling down the avenue**

**Eu rastejaria pela avenida**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**Não há nada que eu não faria**

**To make you feel my love**

**Pra fazer você sentir o meu amor**

Não sei o que nos espera, nem para onde eu vou, nem você, só sei que vamos juntos de um jeito ou de outro. Ainda estou tentando arrumar tudo isso e, garanto a você, vamos encontrar uma saída, afinal de conta somos os Winchesters.

É, irmãozinho, parece que somos eu e você contra tudo, de novo... Apenas jamais se esqueça que meu amor por você jamais será superado por nada, ninguém, nenhuma entidade, situação, ser espacial, do inferno, do céu. Correndo o risco de ser blasfemo, a única pessoa e alma que me importa, é você.

Jamais se iluda quanto a isso e eu nunca mais quero ouvir o que ouvi naquela igreja. Estaremos juntos, conforme-se. Por quanto tempo? Creio que pode ser pela eternidade e onde você quiser. Sugestões? No céu, na terra, no inferno, numa ilha deserta, no mais alto pico, em qualquer estação do ano, em qualquer fase da vida. Na metrópole mais barulhenta, numa fazenda perdida no meio do nada. Nada vai nos separar e você apenas aceite que não existe maior amor que o meu. Sou a força que vai fazer você voltar, que vai ajudá-lo a singrar por esta vida como um navio atravessa a tempestade. Não sou nenhum exemplo de perfeição, mas de cuidar de você eu entendo.

**The storms are raging on the rollin' sea**

**As tempestades estão fortes no oceano**

**And on the highway of regret**

**E na estrada do arrependimento**

**The winds of change are blowing wild and free**

**Os ventos da mudança sopram selvagens e livres**

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

**Você não viu nada como eu ainda**

Mandaram até uma conselheira para luto para me ver... Eu? De luto? Você não morreu!

E então tudo muda. Eu conheci um anjo, Sam. Ele fez um pacto comigo. Ou fui eu quem fiz um com ele, não importa. O nome dele é Ezequiel e, bem, eu acho que você não vai gostar de saber detalhes... Tudo que importa é que eu sou capaz até mesmo de irritar você e fazê-lo querer se afastar de mim, desde que você esteja vivo e bem.

Bom, na verdade não quero que se afaste de mim e por isso eu vou esconder o que eu fiz de você até que eu tenha coragem de contar. Ou talvez eu jamais conte. Será que você vai perceber que há algo de diferente? Estou sendo cabeça dura e sei que você não diria, em tempo algum, sim para ser possuído por qualquer ente e que haver dito sim para aquele lixo do Lúcifer foi para salvar o mundo mas...

Droga, Sam, diga sim para se salvar, ao menos uma vez seja egoísta!

Eu sei que não seria desse jeito e então... Bom... Eu menti. Enganei, menti e não me arrependo.

Eu sou assim e nada disso vai mudar. Em tempo algum. Você é um sobrevivente, como eu. Continue comigo, Sammy, porque eu vou até o fim dos tempos por e com você...

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**

**Eu poderia te fazer feliz, fazer seus sonhos se tornarem reais**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do**

**Nada que eu não faria**

**Go to the ends of the earth for you**

**Vou até os finais da terra por você**

**To make you feel my love**

**Pra fazer você sentir o meu amor**

* * *

Nota: parei de postar no ffnet por uns tempos devido às ocorrências de plágio. Nyah nem vou comentar. Aos plagiadores descarados e outros tipos de gente sem caráter meu mais sincero desejo de que algo nas suas vidas dê certo porque tem que ser muito loser para plagiar fanfic...


End file.
